


Glorius Fire

by Dolt



Series: The end [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Conflict, Emotions on a rollercoaster, F/M, M/M, Some Sex, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolt/pseuds/Dolt
Summary: The group welcome the newest group. Harold pays a visit. Sgt. Victor resurfaces. Mattias becomes a wanderer. Harry and Louis give in to their feelings. Cracks form amongst the members of the group.





	

Mattias walked around in the lobby trying to figure something out. He had no idea as to why he had let that group in. They didn't even go through a test really, at least not like the one Mattias and his crew had gone through. Then again maybe Mattias was just doing what Niall would have done, what he had done, in the same situation. A group of survivors at the gates, nowhere else to go and the undead roaming the city. Maybe this was going to become part of the crews signature attitude. It could end in a horrible way one day but at the same time everything could end in a horrible way. A door closed not far off from where he was standing and he turned too see who was in the lobby with him. It wasn't a someone but a group of people. Holden, Claire, Niall, Zayn, Louis, and Harry.

"Alright what speech do the lot of you have for me now?" Mattias asked sitting on the edge of the front counter.

"So you let another group in without consulting the rest of us." Holden stated bluntly.

"Ya they surrendered to me and asked for a safe place to stay. I told them I couldn't promise safety but they could stay here." Mattias replied seeming a little drained.

"You just thought it would be a good idea to go ahead and do this and not inform us that they were here?" Holden asked.

"I've got a lot on my mind Holden. Excuse me for not informing you right away. I'm not really sure why I did it myself." Mattias told them all.

"Great way to give confidence in yourself there Mattias." Holden said angrily.

"Come on Holden give him a break. Niall let you guys in without a single thought about it." Louis said trying to calm things.

"And I'm grateful for that but seriously this is not the way to do things. We need to think about not only our safety but the strain on resources here." Holden said.

"For fucks sake mate back off already. We can handle this better at a different time." Harry said to him.

"No, let him speak his mind on whats really bugging him." Mattias said.

"You wanna know whats really bugging me?" Holden nearly shouted at him.

"Holden please calm down for me." Claire told him.

"No! You know what I'm sick and tired of all this bullshit! I can't take it anymore! This fucking prick can't even have the decency to stop and comfort one of ours anymore! Liam was right he has changed! He doesn't fucking give a single flying fuck about any of us anymore! But the saddest fucking thing is that he's too fucking stupid to see someone really genuinely cares about him!" Holden started shouting.

"You can obviously take better care of the three of you than I can anymore. Go ahead and lead this group to a better life." Mattias said calmly.

"Oh fuck off already! I can't believe we ever looked to you for anything!" Holden yelled at him again.

"Fine your will be done." Mattias said with a bow. Then he got up and walked right out the main door and headed to the wall.

"Mattias wait!" Zayn said running after him followed closely by Niall and Claire.

"You've really done good here." Harry said rushing past Holden after the others with Louis close behind.

Mattias was at the wall climbing up the barrels. He heard them calling after him and running but he didn't stop. He was sitting on the wall ready to jump down when they reached him.

"Mattias please don't go!" Claire yelled to him.

"No Claire he's right it's time I went my own way." Mattias told her.

"To hell with what he says! I still need you here!" She yelled up at him tears clouding her vision.

"No you don't Claire, you're a strong woman and you have all these good people to look after you." He said looking down at her.

"Come on Mattias not like this." Zayn said to him.

"Zayn it was nice getting to meet you and the others, take care of Niall. You guys have something special." Mattias told him.

"Who's gonna be the voice of reason when Liam wants to rush into war?" Louis asked.

"That's your job now bud." Mattias told him

"Who's gonna pull us out of the fire, wipe us off, and say 'don't give up yet, we've go this.'?" Harry asked.

"That's gonna be Claire. And do me a favor Harry?" Mattias asked.

"Ya?" Harry asked.

"Ask Louis out already. You have a connection like Zayn and Niall." Mattias told him.

"Mattias wait you can't go." Claire said climbing the barrels.

"I have to Claire, you know that." Mattias told her.

"This will kill Jacob." She said tears streaming down her face now.

"He will live he always has." Mattias told her.

"You leave and he will blame himself for driving you away." Claire said.

"Don't you let him think that for a minute, any of you." Mattias said to them all.

"He loves you Mattias." She said.

"And I love him too." Mattias told her.

"No Mattias, not like a brother, like Zayn and Niall, like Harry and Louis, Holden and I. He loves you like that." Claire told him.

Mattias looked away. And just like that he was gone over the wall and walking into the dark of the night. Claire collapsed where she stood sobbing. Zayn looked to the sky asking the powers that be why this happened. Niall looked out after Mattias. Louis and Harry stared at one another wondering how Mattias knew. Liam came out to the courtyard.

"What's going on guys?" He asked suspiciously.

"He's gone." Was all Niall could say.

"Who?" Liam asked confused.

"Mattias. He's gone." Niall answered.

"I leave you guys alone for ten minutes and all hell breaks loose. What the fuck did someone say to him?" Liam said waving his hands around in various motions of confusion and distress.

"You can thank Holden." Claire said getting up and pulling herself back together.

"You gonna be ok?" Zayn asked her.

"Time will tell, won't it." Claire told him.

Claire walked past all of them and back into the hotel. Zayn and Niall sat on the steps leading into the hotel. Niall between Zayn's legs, and Zayn resting his chin on the top of Niall's head. Harry and Louis went for a walk around the courtyard. Liam went to the gate and looked out across the city lost deep in thought. Jacob watched the entire spectacle from his window. Part of him crumbled and died when Mattias finally went over the wall. Holden sat on a couch in the lobby trying to calm down. He looked up when he heard the doors open a third time, just in time to see Claire coming back in. She didn't even look at him she just kept walking by. He figured that she just needed some time for things to calm down before she would talk to him again. He watched her disappear into the stair well before returning his attention to the doors that were opening once again. Niall and Zayn walked in hand in hand heading for the stair well, a mournful expression on their faces. Shortly after Harry and Louis entered and headed for the stairwell, the same expression on their faces as well. Holden remained in the lobby for a few more hours thinking about the events that had happened recently. He was broken from his trance when Liam entered the lobby and turned the key lowering the shutter for the night.

"Shouldn't you wait for Mattias to come in before you do that?" Holden asked him.

"He won't be coming in tonight." Liam replied darkly before turning and leaving the room.

'Great, he's gonna stay out there all night and it's all because we argued. It's sure to be a fun night for me.' Holden thought to himself.

Claire was in her and Holden's room packing her things into a duffle bag. She wasn't going to leave the hotel but she wasn't staying in this room for a while at least. She scanned the room one last time and turned to leave. Holden was standing in the doorway frowning at her.

"Where you going?" Holden asked her sadly.

"Somewhere other than this room." Claire told him shortly.

"Babe come on, you don't have to leave. I'm sure Mattias will come back inside in the morning." He told her.

"You listen and you listen good you son of a bitch. Mattias isn't coming back. You finally did it, you kicked the man while he was at his lowest. When we all tried to get you to stop you kicked harder. Now because of you he has no confidence in himself, which he already had very little after Kelly dying and Jacob running away. But you just had to shove him over the edge. He's decided he can't help us anymore, so he is gonna go die alone out there somewhere. In his mind that way he won't be causing anymore pain to any of us. The best part about this is that he had some very nice things to say about all of us who were out there with him. He said that through each of us we can do what he used to. But you know what? I don't think any of us are as strong or ever will be as strong as he was. And in his time of need he was attacked by one of his oldest and closest friends. Does that make you feel like a big man Holden? You proud of yourself now?" Claire spat at him venomously as the pent up rage inside her boiled over. She apparently wasn't being very quiet about because by the time she was done everyone had gathered in the hall outside there room.

Holden moved out of the way with his head hung low and let Claire leave. She walked down to the end of the hall where Jacob was standing in his doorway. Zayn and Niall went back into there room. Harry and Louis went into Louis' room. Liam stood in the hall watching Holden.

"Can I stay with you for a little while?" Claire asked Jacob as she reached him.

"Of course you can you didn't have to ask." Jacob said stepping aside to let her in.

She dropped her bag on the floor and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly, as if she were afraid he would disappear if she let go. It took him a moment to realize what was going on. It wasn't until he realized she was crying that he hugged her back.

Down the hall in Luis' room things were about to change. It had something to do with what Mattias had said before he left.

"Ok we need to talk about this." Louis said after a long silence between the two boys.

"Is it really that obvious?" Harry asked.

"Apparently it was to Mattias. The real question is was he right." Louis explained.

"Well I do have some feelings towards you. But I have always thought that you wouldn't like me like that." Harry said softly.

"Then I guess he was right after all. I have wanted you for a while now Harry." Louis said moving to sit with him on the edge of the bed.

"How have we been so blind?" Harry asked him putting his hand on Louis' leg.

"A lot has been going on so it has been easy for us to misread the signs. We just needed to slow down and look at what has been in front of us the whole time." Louis told him putting his own hand on Harry's.

"Then I guess we should move this along then." Harry said leaning in and kissing Louis on the lips gently.

Louis kissed him back and the kiss intensified from there. Louis' tongue pressed against Harry's lips asking for entrance. Harry opened his mouth and allowed Louis entrance. Tongue clashing with tongue and teeth the two kissed each other desperately. Clinging to each other knowing that at any moment one of them could die and the world would go back to the dark depressing thing that it had become. Louis began tugging at Harry's shirt and ended up all but ripping it off of him. He moved his mouth down along Harry's jawline and then down his throat to his collar bone, leaving small kisses in his wake. Trailing along the collar bone going to his right then down to the nipple taking the nub in his mouth. suckling for a while and tweaking the other one then following his abs to his waistline. kissing along the waistline before pushing Harry onto his back and undoing his pants. Pants came off and boxers were yanked down as Louis went down and teased Harry's balls with his tongue, then taking them in his mouth one at a time. Finally moving to the cock taking the whole thing in one go. Bobbing up and down the full length of Harry's cock feeling it throb in his throat. Harry squirming beneath him, trying so hard not to thrust upwards. Moaning softly and begging Louis to keep going.

Louis pulled off of Harry's cock with a loud 'pop'. "You taste so good." Louis said with a grin.

"My turn." Harry said as he started yanking Louis' shirt off.

He kissed him frantically. On the lips, along the jaw ghosting down his torso to his pants. Greedily yanking pants and boxers down together. Wrapping a hand around Louis' cock while he sucks his nuts. The quick and unmercifully he takes Louis' cock in his mouth and bobs furiously trying to out do him. Louis can't hold back his thrusts and ended up gagging Harry. The two laughed but it ended in more of a whimper than anything and Louis took his chances. He pushed Harry on his back and lifted him by the legs so he could eat his ass in preparation for what was to come. Tongue pressing against his entrance Harry shivered. When Louis set him back down Harry whined because the pleasurable feeling was gone. Louis was looking around the room frowning.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him.

"I don't have a condom." Louis said turning a little red.

"That's ok I don't think we need one." Harry said smiling mischievously.

Louis smiled back and lined up for his entrance. He pushed the head of his cock against Harry's hole and eased himself in. Harry tensed up at first but after a short while he relaxed and let Louis in the rest of the way. Louis pulled back slowly and then thrust back in just as slow. He got a low murmur from Harry and took it as his signal to pick up his pace. He got into a rhythm and was pounding away at Harry, the headboard was banging against the wall loudly and Harry's quiet moans became very loud moans. Not those of pain however. Louis' balls slapped against Harry as he pounded away. The two lost in a rollercoaster of feelings. Louis began to get close to the edge and Harry rolled them over so he could sit and ride Louis from on top. Louis was squirming and begging Harry to go faster. Harry complied and as he started going faster and faster Louis blew his load in Harry's ass. Harry rode out the orgasm and then laid on top of Louis. The two fell asleep shortly after, wrapped in each others embrace.

(In Zayn and Niall's room)

"Well it sure sounds like those two are working things out." Niall said nodding towards the door.

"Niall sweetie, that's not Holden and Claire. That's Harry and Louis." Zayn told him with a smile on his face.

"Oh, well then. They work fast." Niall said.

"Mattias sure did have a way with people." Zayn told him.

Niall looked at Zayn as he stood leaning against the wall by the window. He was looking out across the city now. His face was scrunched up in a frown as he thought about something. He hadn't shaved in a few days and the roguish look he had about him made him look rather handsome, but to Niall he was down right sexy. Niall was smiling at him in a knowing way like he usually did. Zayn came back to the world of reality just to find a smiling blond boy staring at him. This caused his already intense frown to become even more scrunchy and intensified.

Niall started giggling at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" Zayn asked confused.

"No, its just you look funny when you're thinking." Niall said laughing so hard tears came to his eyes.

"Ok well then if I'm funny looking I guess you can go spend the night with Liam, or better yet go spend the night with Holden." Zayn said turning away from Niall a little hurt by his miscommunication of the matter at hand.

"No I'm not making fun of you babe. I just like how you concentrate on something so hard that your face shows it." Niall said moving to Zayn and wrapping his arms around him pulling him close.

Zayn turned and wrapped his arms around Niall as well. "I'm just worried, I'm sure we all are now." Zayn said before planting a kiss on the top of Niall's head.

"We will be fine if we just stick together and stay strong." Niall told him.

"He hasn't even been gone more than an hour and his half of the group is falling apart. Look at Claire and Holden. Jacob is a shell of a man, he could go at any time and none of us could bring him back. Liam is quiet all the time anymore. Have things really been getting this bad all along and we just never saw it? How can any of us hope to hold this together when we have lost two people, another one is withdrawn, and two more are changing." Zayn said sliding down to a sitting position against the wall.

"We can't give up, Zayn we have to be strong for the others and for each other." Niall told him crouching in front of him.

"I know. It's just gonna be hard for a while, we all are going to need to adjust to the situation at hand." Zayn said.

Niall was thinking of what to say next when there was a knock at their door. He got up and crossed the room to open the door. Liam was standing there, an unreadable expression on his face this time.

"What's up bud?" Niall asked, Zayn had gotten up by now and was crossing the room.

"We have that new group upstairs that we still need to meet. Seeing as Mattias is gone I figured we might as well go up now, and introduce ourselves and explain to them the rules, and the fact that he is gone now." Liam told the two of them.

"Alright we will be there." Zayn told him.

Liam didn't say anything next he just turned and walked away. Zayn and Niall looked to one another with a quizzical look on their faces. Liam wasn't his usual cheerful self, he seemed cold and calculated. He wasn't a young careless teenage heart throb, seemingly overnight he had transformed in to a grizzled war veteran. Maybe Niall and Zayn were just in denial of their surroundings. Perhaps Liam had come to accept the change and this was the only way he knew how to handle it. Across the hall Liam was knocking on Louis' door. Louis answered the door in his boxers, the smell of sex oozing from the room. Liam fought back a gag and covered his nose.

"You two get dressed and meet the rest of us upstairs, we are welcoming the new group." Liam said before turning and walking down the hall to Jacob's room.

"Well ok then." Louis said shutting the door.

Niall and Zayn left their room and went to wait by the stairwell door. To their surprise they found Holden already waiting. The three stood waiting for the others in awkward silence. Down the hall they could hear Liam knock on Jacob's door. The door creaked as it opened.

"Hey Liam, what's up?" Claire asked standing in the now open doorway.

"Sorry to bother you two so soon but I think we need to introduce ourselves to the new group upstairs. If you feel up to it we are going now." Liam told her rubbing his neck.

"Ok we will be there just let me get Jacob." Claire said.

"Alright see you in a few." Liam said turning and walking away.

Liam walked back down the hallway to the stairwell door. He waited there with the other three while Claire was getting Jacob. Claire and Jacob emerged from the room shortly after and walked down the hall to the others. Liam opened the door and led the way to the next floor so everyone could meet the newest group. Liam stopped in the stairwell and listened. It had been such a hectic day that no one had taken the time to stop and listen to the music flowing over the PA system. The song Bad Moon Rising by Creedance Clearwater Revival was playing. Liam shook his head and laughed a little.

"This song couldn't have come at a worse time honestly." Liam said quietly.

"Will we ever be ok again?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know bud." Liam responded looking down.

"Of course we will. We will pick ourselves up, dust off, and go kick some fucking zombie's teeth in. We are survivors, this is what we do. We can't let the loss of one person control us." Jacob said.

"That's right could coming from you." Holden said.

"You know what Holden? Go fuck yourself. I don't need your judgement on me." Jacob told him.

"I just think its funny that the guy who ran away and then started feeling sorry for himself is telling us this great speech." Holden said.

"I don't see anyone else willing to fill the gap Mattias left behind." Jacob said moving past him and the others throwing open the door to the fifth floor, and walking in.

The rest of the group followed him. The new group were standing in the hall as if they had been waiting for them all along. The three men were in the front and the women were behind them.

"Alright, I'm Jacob, that's Claire, I'm sure you recognize Liam, Niall, and Zayn. The grumpy fucker is Holden." Jacob introduced the group gesturing to everyone in turn.

"Hello. I'm Corbin, this is Carlos and Justin. Behind us are Liz, Sarah, and Lydia. Nice to meet you guys, and thanks for letting us stay here." Corbin told them gesturing to everyone in turn.

"Right well to start things off let me inform you of our rules here in the tower. You got to contribute, whether that be supply runs, or security. Also we all look out for each other, Claire and Zayn here are about the best damn doctors you're gonna find anymore. Liam is my second, Niall, Harry, Louis, and Holden are our guards and runners. Unless we have a big run to do, then we all go." Jacob laid it out for them all.

The groups all took notice that Jacob had asserted himself as the leader. Corbin was looking him up and down, assessing the situation at hand. He looked to the guy he called Justin and received a nod, he looked to Carlos and got another nod.

"Alright, we can play by your rules. We are here under your roof and seeking your protection after all." Corbin said diplomatically.

"Like Mattias told you we can't guarantee your safety here." Jacob told him.

"Where is Mattias? Surely he would have wanted to do introductions." Carlos said.

"He's gone." Jacob said as the door to the stair well opened and Harry and Louis entered.

(Across the City several hours later)

Sgt. Victor had made quite a haul from the sporting goods section of Wal-Mart. Three duffle bags full of ammo and an extra one with guns and knives. The weight didn't bother him he was used to carrying around heavy gear from his time in the army. That seemed like an entirely different lifetime now but so be it. His goal now was to make for that Hotel that Harold had talked about. Maybe that group would let him live there and contribute to the survival of the human race. Time would tell the secrets of all in the end. He made his way back out of Wal-Mart and into the parking lot, what he found out there was something even he didn't think he would. A man with grey hair carrying a sledge hammer and a shotgun was fighting off a pack of grunts by himself. The strange part was he seemed to be doing so with ease. Sgt. Victor drew his machete and charged into the fray alongside the man. The two made quite the team. Smashing skulls and decapitating zombies as they went. After a short time the last zombie fell. The two stood there panting from the exertion. Victor looked at the man and held out his hand.

"I'm Victor, ex Sergeant in the US Army." He told the man.

The other man shook his hand. "Mattias, survivor of the end times." Mattias told him.

(Near the Hotel)

Harold was walking alone to the Hotel. He had proved he could handle the Siren, nothing left to fear. He saw the gates in the distance. Two men stood watch inside the courtyard. They raised their guns as they saw him approach and yelled for him to announce himself.

"I am Harold Perth. You have met me before boy. I saved your life." Harold said coming to a stop outside the gates.

"I remember you." Jacob said to him. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping we might form an Alliance of sorts." Harold said with a crooked grin.

"Alright lets hear your terms." Jacob said to him.

"Not so fast. I will only discuss these terms with your leader. The man named Mattias." Harold told him.

"Well then you wasted your time. Mattias left and I'm the one in charge now." Jacob informed him.

"Well then that's interesting now." Harold said his smile twisting as he lifted his ravaged arm.


End file.
